The invention relates to joint prostheses. More particularly, the invention is directed to tibial components of knee joint prostheses that can be configured to be either rotatable or non-rotatable.
Joint replacement surgery is quite common and it enables many individuals to function normally when it otherwise would not be possible to do so. Artificial joints usually comprise metallic, ceramic and/or plastic components that are fixed to existing bone.
Knee arthroplasty is a well known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural knee joint is replaced with a prosthetic knee joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a femoral component, a patella component, a tibial tray or plateau, and a tibial bearing insert. The femoral component generally includes a pair of laterally spaced apart condylar portions, the distal surfaces of which articulate with complementary condylar elements formed in a tibial bearing insert.
The tibial plateau is mounted within the tibia of a patient. Typically, the tibial bearing insert, which is usually made of ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWPE), is mounted upon the superior surface of the tibial plateau. The geometry and structure of the tibial bearing insert varies depending upon the needs and joint condition of a patient. Some tibial bearing inserts are designed to be used with joint prostheses that are implanted during procedures that retain the cruciate ligaments. Others are implanted after removal of the cruciate ligaments, and are thus structured to compensate for the loss of these ligaments. Yet other tibial bearing inserts are used with prostheses that provide enhanced stabilization to the knee joint.
Recent total knee prostheses have been designed, which allow for some freedom of rotation between the femur and the tibia. To allow for this rotational motion, tibial bearing inserts have been designed which allow for rotation of the insert on the tibial tray or plateau implant. Typically, the tibial bearing inserts have a central stem which rotationally engages centrally in the tibial stem of the tibial tray implant thereby providing for the rotational motion. Typically, there are no rotational constraints between the tibial tray implant and the tibial bearing insert. Frequently, during total knee arthroplasty, the posterior cruciate ligaments are sacrificed and a substitute for the posterior cruciate ligaments are required. Orthopaedic implants for total knee arthroplasty have been developed which provide for the substitution of the posterior cruciate ligament. Examples of such implants include the PFC Sigma RP as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,992 incorporated herein by reference and the LCS Complete total knee prosthesis, both of which are sold by DePuy Orthopaedics, Inc., Warsaw, Ind.
These total knee prostheses are designed with tibial components and femoral components which have in conjunction with their articulating surface, a spine and cam mechanism, which is used as a posterior cruciate substituting feature when the posterior cruciate of the knee is sacrificed.
Such total knee replacement prostheses, which include a spine and cam mechanism, typically contain tibial bearing components manufactured from suitable plastic, usually UHMWPE. One such construction use for a class of total knee replacement prosthesis, which are known as constrained prosthesis often incorporate metal reinforcement rods in the construction of the plastic bearing component. The bearing insert is constructed so that the metal rod lies within the bearing, and thus provides additional support for the central spine element of the bearing. Such components are typically manufactured by machining or molding the bearing component, drilling a central hole, and press fitting the reinforcing metal rod. An example of such a component is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,933 Sidebotham, et al., hereby incorporated in its entirety by reference.
In order to allow for desired kinematics of the knee during a full range of motion, the spine and cam mechanism on the tibial bearing insert may be placed in a suitable position, preferably anterior to the center line of the insert in the anterior/posterior direction. Designs of tibial inserts are available to help reconstruct knees where the stabilizing soft tissue compromises have been made or occurred due to various reasons. In such cases, the tibial bearing inserts are required to experience greater loads in the anterior/posterior and the medial/lateral directions. The constrained inserts may be reinforced with a metal rod, as mentioned earlier, to help distribute the loads experienced by the spine of the polyethylene tibial bearing.
Total knee joint prostheses have been designed with the spine and cam mechanisms on the tibial bearing insert placed in a position such that the central axis of the distal stem portion of the insert that engages the tibial tray and the axis of the superior spine portion that engages the cam of the femoral component are not necessarily collinear.
Unfortunately, this design does not allow for a straight rod, commonly employed for reinforcement of tibial bearing inserts, to be used.
It should be appreciated that a first rod could be inserted inside the spine and a second rod could be inserted in the stem of the tibial tray portion of the bearing insert. However, the load on the first rod would be transferred through the polymer portion of the insert to the second rod. The polymer strength would then limit the load carrying capacity of this configuration. Such a configuration may not provide the required strength to sufficiently support and reinforce the spine.
The present invention is directed to providing a tibial bearing insert with a metal reinforcing rod at the spine to withstand the loads of the knee prosthesis in the anterior/posterior and medial/lateral directions when the central axis of the distal stem portion of the insert and the axis of the superior spine portion are not necessarily co-linear.